Diner Sex
by EnchantedxRomance
Summary: Luke. Lorelai. Diner. Need I say more? Lol.


**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with ASP, or Gilmore Girls. That being said – I was listening to a few songs earlier today, making me start thinking about smutty thoughts, and therefore I came up with the idea of a smut story for Luke and Lorelai. Need I say more? OH yeah, I would like to ****credit ****Dom0916107 for beta'ing this story, and for lending me her brilliant mind, for some of the things in the story. I have never written a smut story before, so I do hope you'll give this a chance. I might make this a two-shot. I don't know. For now, it's a one shot. By the way, please forgive me for the horrible title. I had no idea what to call this story so I just went with the obvious.**

**Diner S****ex.**

"Are we seriously going to do this?" The brunette inquired softly, as she ran a hand down her lover's face, with a questioning look in her iris blue eyes. The man wearing the backwards baseball cap on his head, and a blue flannel, having shaved stood there staring into the brunette's eyes as he nodded quietly. "We are going to do this - but after the last customers leave." Luke stated, as he gestured to the customers with his eyes, and Lorelai nodded before going behind the counter and fixing herself a cup of coffee, earning a look from Luke. In all honesty – he just didn't like Lorelai behind the counter because he didn't want her to get hurt. She wasn't insured in his diner, so he wanted to keep her safe, because he loved her with every breath in his body. "Lorelai." Luke said in a warning tone, as he gave her a look with his eyes. Lorelai gave him a pout, and when Luke let out sigh of defeat, she threw her fist in the air, saying 'Yes!' before sitting back on her stool, with the cup of steaming hot coffee and put both her hands on it, closing her eyes.

She inhaled the scent of the coffee, and let out a soft moan, after having taken a sip. "God, this stuff is amazing." She stated softly. Luke fidgeted slightly, upon having heard her moan. "I'm just gonna…" He started and left, going into the kitchen area, and talked to Cesar, telling the man that he could leave, and that Luke would close up the diner. With a grateful nod, Cesar said," Thanks Boss" and took his apron off, hanging it on a hook near the stove and waved goodbye to Lorelai, and to Luke before leaving off into the night.

"Jonathan, get the hamburger and the chilli fries! You promised the children you would try it and tell them how it was!" the middle-aged blonde begged to her husband, who shook his head, not really interested in getting a hamburger. Instead, he picked up the menu and began browsing through it. After a few minutes he sighed, putting the menu back and said "Fine, I'll get the burger and chilli fries."

Once the couple was ready, Luke made his way over to them. He pulled out his notepad and his pen, and grunted out," What'll it be" and then stood there, waiting for there response, having an impatient look in his eyes. " I – uh, I'll get the hamburger and the chilli fries." Jonathan said, and Luke wrote that down on his notepad. Then Luke turned to Jonathan's wife, and asked her what she wanted. "I'll just have a cup of coffee, thanks." She said politely, and Luke went to cook their food, and got the man's wife some coffee. When the food was ready, he brought it over to the man and then walked over to Lorelai, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, startling her.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Lorelai hissed, blushing as she set her cup of coffee down, putting her hands onto his. Normally, she loved public displays of affection, but she knew that Luke wasn't fond of them at all. She always respected Luke when it came to that, and only kissed him in public if he encouraged it. What she didn't particularly like was that he was there, with his arms around her waist, when there was a couple still in the diner.

"Nothing." Luke said innocently, as he allowed one of his hands to stray under her blouse, allowing it to go up to her breast. He slid his hand under her bra, and began massaging her breast, and then gently rubbed her nipple between his thumb, and index finger, causing her to groan, and let her head fall back onto his shoulder. "Luke, stop." She hissed weakly under her breath. Luke shook his head, continuing, and Lorelai felt weak in the knees, which she didn't know could be possible, considering the fact that she was sitting on a stool.

After that, Luke stopped massaging her breast, making his way down to her waist and gently, slid his hands in the waistband of her skirt, causing her to gasp. In that moment, it only felt as if they were the only ones in the diner. They felt alone, and they were so wrapped up in each other, that they didn't hear the blonde woman's request for more coffee. Lorelai did however, and she pushed Luke away, whispering, "The bimbo needs her coffee" and Luke blinked his way back to reality, before grabbing the pot and pouring the woman some coffee. Before she could say anything, Luke went back over to Lorelai. He was in no mood for chit chat with anybody, except Lorelai.

"The plate." Lorelai stated in a bored tone, giving him a look, and Luke sighed going back and taking the plate from the man named Jonathan, asking if he had enjoyed his meal. The man nodded, and Luke gave him a tight smile, before putting the plate back in the kitchen, making a mental note not to forget to do the dishes later on. Luke was impatient. They hadn't asked for desert. Only coffee. He was ready to count down the seconds until they left. Luke stood there, staring at Lorelai while they were waiting for the couple to finish off the coffee, pay and leave. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful. His eyes wandered over to her chest, staring at her breasts, causing Lorelai to blush and shift on her stool uncomfortably. "You okay?" She asked nervously, and Luke nodded, still staring at her. A moment later, he walked back around the counter, wrapping his arms around her waist again, and rested his head on her shoulder, making it look as if they were just cuddling together.

But in reality, Luke slipped his hand under the waistband of her skirt once again, and went to slip his hands in her panties, but he found her bare. His eyes got wide, as he looked at her in shock. "Oops." Lorelai responded with a smirk on her face, not at all sorry and amused by his reaction. Luke shook his head, unable to believe that Lorelai had spend an entire day without panties. "Feel how wet I am." She whispered quietly in his ear, with a grin on her face, but Luke had a slightly different, yet similar plan in mind. With one finger, he gently ran it across her folds, causing her to bite back a moan. "Not now, Luke." She warned him, glaring at him, and he gently teased her folds, before pulling back. Luke had pulled back just in time, because the couple had just finished drinking the coffee, and they were ready to head back to the Inn.

Luke walked out of the kitchen, when they walked up to the cash register, and they payed, and then thanked Luke for the 'wonderful' food, before leaving the diner, both holding hands. Once they were gone, Luke walked over to the door and locked it, shutting the blinds in the diner before making his way back over to Lorelai, with a small grin on his face. "So tell me, Miss Gilmore – where were we?" He asked teasingly, and Lorelai stood up, at first a little unsteady, but then she walked over to Luke, gently pushing him back until his back was against the counter. "I do believe we were here." She said softly, as she unbuttoned his pants, and unzipped the zipper, and just before she had the chance to pull them down and crouch down, Luke picked her up, placing her onto the counter after having lifted her skirt up, until it was bunched up around the waist. He gently took her legs placing them on each side of his head, until he had full access to her.

"We were… right about here." He said, as he leaned forward, licking her inner thighs for a few minutes. Lorelai was in a sitting up position on the counter, except her elbows were resting on the counter, and she was watching him, trying not to allow her head to fall back. Lorelai whimpered softly when he began to lick her inner thighs. "I'm ready, Luke. I really am." She begged, wanting Luke inside of her now. But Luke ignored her begging. He didn't care if she was ready, because he certainly wasn't. He was going to take this nice and slow, as he had planned. "Not ready." He simply stated, before running his index finger on her inner thighs, all the way to her folds. He leaned in closer, breathing her in, causing her head to fall back, as she let out a moan and hissed," Luke, I swear to god, I will _kill_ you if you don't…" But even her threat didn't seem to bother Luke. He had tuned out what she was saying, and was only focusing on torturing her.

Luke gently thrust his index fingers inside her, causing her to moan loudly, and stop talking. "You're an evil, evil, man." She murmured, as she allowed her eyes to drift shut for a few moments. "Lorelai, tell me what you want me to do to you." He whispered softly in her ear, in a sexy voice, turning Lorelai on.

"I want you to – uh, lick me." She whispered back, and Luke gently licked her ear teasingly, with a smirk on his face. "No, I mean lick me, uh – down there." She stuttered, and Luke let out a laugh. "You're going to have to be more specific than that, Lorelai." He said, and waited for her to speak again. "I want you to lick my, er – pussy."She said after a minute, and began to blush. Luke opened his mouth, with an amused smile, but Lorelai pointed at him. "Not. Another. Word." She said, and he held his hands up, before sitting back down on the stool. "Your wish is my command." He said before he went back to what he had been planning to do all along.

He stared at her folds. She was so wet, dripping with want. She wanted him so badly, and he gently put a finger on her swollen clit, causing her to moan softly. He parted her folds and bend his head down, gently began to lick her folds for a few moments before covering her with his mouth, thrusting his tongue in and out of her. As they continued, it got more and more heated. Lorelai was thrusting her hips up to meet Luke's talented mouth, and she could feel herself nearing her peak. As she got closer and closer, Luke's name tumbled off her lips, gradually getting louder and louder, and turning into a scream as she came.

Luke continued licking her, allowing her to enjoy the moment, and when it was done, he stood up leaning over her, but Lorelai was too fast, wrapping both arms around him. "Amazing." She whispered before hopping off the counter and made him turn around against the counter. "Back to what I was about to do." She said softly, as she tugged on his pants, allowing them to fall down to his feet, and did the same with his boxers.

Once his boxers were on the ground on his jeans she crouched down, wrapping her mouth around the entire length of him, causing Luke's eyes to pop wide open in shock. "Lorelai…" He let out a groan, as she skillfully began to suck on his penis, as if it were a Popsicle. First she trailed her tongue around it, and then began to suck it carefully. "Guh." Was the only response that came out of Luke's mouth as he began to think of baseball statistics and other things. He instinctively began to thrust into her mouth. Luke was doing fine, but lost all control when she began to suck on his balls, playing with them, squeezing them. "Lorelai, stop." Luke whispered hoarsely as he tried putting his hands on her shoulders, to pull her up, but had no success. Lorelai let go of Luke, and looked at him for a second. "I won't stop until you give me what you want." She stated, before wrapping her mouth on him again, sucking gently, and it was only a matter of time before Luke was really close again.

He finally decided to give her what she wanted, because knowing Lorelai, she would not give in until she got what she wanted. Luke felt himself lose all control and then he came, groaning at the pleasure that Lorelai was giving him, and called out, "Lorelai" as he came. And then, Luke lifted her quickly back onto the counter, positioning himself at her entrance and then began to thrust into her.

As Luke started to thrust into her, Lorelai moaned out," Faster, Luke, faster." Luke nodded an okay, as he thrust into her faster and faster, as she had requested. "Oh god, Luke." She cried out, as her orgasm slammed into her, and she began to chant his name out, over and over again, as he continued thrusting into her. Moments later, Luke also came, yelling out Lorelai's name.

Lorelai cleared her throat, and opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find any words to describe how she was feeling. Luke was amused, and after he could finally unscramble his thoughts, he spoke up. " I finally succeeded in making the amazing Lorelai Gilmore, speechless? Wow, some accomplishment." He teased, earning himself a dirty look from her.

Lorelai gestured for him to lean over, and when he did, Lorelai planted a passionate kiss on his lips, before pulling away and whispered," I love you, Luke." Luke smiled, as he ran a hand absentmindedly down her back, gently rubbing it. "I love you too, Crazy lady." He stated before pulling her closer to him, and they both sat there in silence, against each other.

**If there are any readers still there – I do hope I haven't scared you all off. Like I said, I've never written smut before, so give me your honest opinions. I can take it! (: I love feedback. I love it a lot when people tell me if they like it, if they don't and WHY. I need to know what I can do to make my smut stories better (just in case I decide to write more smut in the future).**


End file.
